dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 202: Waiting to Exhale
Waiting to Exhale is the second episode of Season Two of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']], and the fourteenth overall episode of the series. The hunt for "The Bay Harbor Butcher" begins, led by FBI Special Agent Frank Lundy. Both Dexter and the Miami PD are on the hunt for Little Chino. Rita is becoming more suspicious of Dexter, who feels that he has to say goodbye to his brother. Summary Unable to sleep, Dexter Morgan worries about why he can't kill, and likens it to "secrets floating to the surface." After a sleepless night, Dexter finds himself at a new crime scene, worried about how he can solve a crime when "I can't even solve myself." The victim is Eva who previously agreed to testify against Little Chino leader of the 29th Street Kings gang, for killing her son, Rafael. Dexter notes that she was killed by a machete, just like Rafael. Annoyed, Sgt James Doakes tells Dexter to take pictures of the crime scene. Debra Morgan deals with a hostile, uncooperative public. Apparently, nobody knows anything about Eva or the 29th Street Kings. A kid named Joey complains that the police are useless. In her car, Lt. Esmee Pasquale argues with her fiancé on the phone. Lt. Maria LaGuerta overhears and offers to cover for her at the crime scene. A grateful Esme tells Maria that she owes her. Eva's little girl Marissa is carried away from the crime scene. Marissa makes eye contact with Dexter. Angel Batista wonders how Marissa will be able to handle seeing her mother dead on the street. In flashback, Dexter recalls Harry Morgan carrying him as a child out of the cargo container, where his mother was murdered in front of him. Later that night, while prowling for Little Chino, Dexter notices a car following him. Suspecting that it might actually be Little Chino, Dexter drives into an alley, grabs a police flashlight, and jumps out of his car, ready to attack. Shining his light onto the driver of the other car, Dexter realizes that it's Doakes, who continues to relentlessly follow Dexter in hopes of figuring out Dexter's link to the Ice Truck Killer. Pretending to be relieved, Dexter tells Doakes to lock his car doors while driving in such a bad neighborhood. At home, Dexter searches Craigslist for apartments for sister Deb, who is still afraid to live alone. Deb drinks orange juice straight from the jug and leaves for work. Dexter fights the urge to kill his sister. Astor calls Dexter, complaining that her mother is acting crazy, and Dexter hurries to Rita's house. Rita who has been calling funeral homes all day, is at her wit's end. Dexter, unable to comprehend why Rita cares so much about planning a funeral for her ex-husband, suggests that the county will bury Paul for free. Dexter worries privately about finding a new location to dispose of his victims. At the station, Deb has it out with Maria, who has told Esme about the incident in the bar. Suddenly, Little Chino walks in with his attorney. Dexter worries about being recognized, and ducks out of sight. Deb and Dex watch Little Chino's interrogation. Little Chino's attorney produces a DVD, which shows Little Chino in time-and date stamped footage, reading the previous day's newspaper. The DVD gives Little Chino an alibi for Eva's murder. Little Chino walks. Dexter and Vince Masuka watch television news footage covering the recovery of bodies from Dexter's ocean dumping ground. Dexter casually asks Masuka how to dispose of bodies. Masuka gives him some options: everglades, alligators, pig farm. Dexter thinks about how he will get rid of Chino. Frank Lundy, a Special Agent with the FBI, briefs the station on the Bay Harbor Butcher. Lundy declares that the agencies will work together on the case, and tells everyone that he is developing a task force. Lundy shows pictures of The Ice Truck Killer and compares his killings to the killings by The Bay Harbor Butcher, stating that they are different M.O.s. Dexter feels that he is losing control and ducks out of the briefing to clear his head. Dexter checks out a dart gun and a tranquilizer spear from the weapons room, under the ruse that a wayward alligator has eaten his puppy. Deb works out at the gym. Seeing a heavy bag, she takes a swing at it, but ends up hurting her hand. A gym rat offers to help her out. Deb accepts. When he picks up a roll of tape to tape Deb's hand, she flashes back to the Ice Truck Killer and freaks. She runs out of the gym. Little Chino, at a house party, steps out for a smoke. In the shadows, Dexter waits. Slowly, Little Chino approaches. Dexter finds himself shaking, but manages to confront Little Chino. Suddenly, Dexter is hit from behind, and Little Chino tells him that they've been waiting for him. But in the commotion, Dexter disappears. Little Chino and his gang search for him. Dexter, hiding in the storm drain, wonders what's wrong with him. In flashback, Little Dexter and Little Brian hold hands in the bloody cargo container. Harry opens the door to the container, and lifts Little Dexter to carry him out as Little Brian pleads, "Don't leave me!" At the station the next morning, Deb flips out when she knocks a briefcase to the floor. It's Lundy's, who promptly picks it up. Doakes approaches Lundy and asks to be on the task force. Lundy compliments Doakes, but says Doakes would not be a good fit because he is "more of a leader than a team member." A dirty, smelly Dexter trudges home after a long night in the sewer, only to find an angry Rita waiting for him. Rita tells Dexter that she intends to give Paul a funeral for the sake of her kids, and so that she can move forward. Rita demands that Dexter come to the funeral. Angel and Deb canvas the neighborhood for information about Eva's death. Not surprisingly, no one is cooperative. A frustrated Deb spots Joey spray painting graffiti on their car. The kid takes off on a run with Deb close behind. An out of shape Angel trails behind. Deb tackles Joey, whose first impulse is to mouth off. Angry and wired, Deb pulls out her gun and holds it to the kid's head. Angel jogs up as the boy pleads for his life, telling Deb that he knows where the 29th Street Kings hide their drugs. Angel makes Deb take her weapon off the boy. Dexter, Rita, Astor, and Cody attend Paul's funeral. As the priest talks, Dexter ponders heaven and hell. The Priest tells Dexter that he's sorry for his loss. Brian appears, and Dexter wonders how he can make his brother go away. Brian tells Dexter that killing him wasn't his fault. Dexter realizes that he needs to let his brother go. From the window of the station house, Angel and Dexter watch as the 29th Street Kings are brought in after a drug sweep. Angel tells Dexter about Deb holding a gun to Joey's head, and that Joey was the one who gave up the Kings' location. Maria accidentally opens up Esme's inter-office mail, which contains phone records on Esme's fiancé. Maria warns Esme that she could get into trouble should anyone find out. Dexter calls Deb to tell her that he'll be late. Inside an abandoned building, Joey spray paints graffiti on the walls. A car arrives. It's Little Chino, with a machete in hand, on his way to find and take care of Joey for turning in the gang.. Little Chino enters the freight elevator. Joey hears the elevator, but continues his graffiti. Suddenly, the elevator stops. Puzzled, Little Chino pushes the button again, but the elevator doesn't move. Looking up, the doors to the elevator open. It's Dexter, who grabs Little Chino around the neck with the animal choke collar. The two struggle. Joey, hearing the commotion, approaches the elevator. He stands there and waits while the elevator starts up again. It stops, the doors open, and Joey views the now empty elevator. Outside, Dexter, now back on his game, loads Little Chino into a car and transports him to his killing location. This time, he makes sure that Little Chino is securely tied down, and begins the death ritual. Little Chino asks what Dexter leaves behind if he kills him. Dexter replies, "A world without you." Dexter kills Chino. On his boat, Dexter dumps Little Chino's body. He's found a better location, where the Gulf Stream will carry the body far away. His cell phone rings. It's Rita, who impatiently tells Dexter that she has to see him immediately. At Rita's house, Dexter stares intently at Paul's shoe, which Rita has placed on the table in front of him. Rita questions Dexter about the shoe, saying that Paul told her that Dexter knocked him out and loaded him up on drugs. Rita, distraught, asks Dexter if he attacked Paul. Dexter admits that he hit Paul to protect Rita and the kids. Rita asks where Dexter got the drugs. Dexter confesses that he stole the drugs from the evidence locker. A dubious Rita wonders how Dexter cooked the heroin, and how he knew how to dose Paul. Rita asks Dexter if he's an addict, and if that's why he disappears at all hours of the night with no explanation. Dexter admits that he's an addict. Relieved and slightly happy, Rita tells Dexter that admitting that he has a problem is the first step to recovery, and vows to help him beat his addiction. At the gym, Deb works out like a demon on the speed bag. At home, Dexter hides away Little Chino's blood sample. Deb arrives home, and tells Dexter that she's looking for her own apartment, that she's ready to move forward. At the marina, Dexter contemplates his brother Brian, believing that he must say goodbye in order to reconnect. He removes the Barbie head from his key chain and says goodbye to his brother. He drops the Barbie head into the water. His brother leaps out and grabs his hand. Calmly but firmly, Dexter looks his brother in the eye and lets go, saying, "Rest in peace." Gallery 202franklundy.jpg 202stillhere.jpg Image:202shoe.jpg |next= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Waiting to Exhale 202 Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Indexter